


untitled project no. 5

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, holiday feels, malec goes to copenhagen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: come say hi on tumblr:oneofmanyjonathans





	untitled project no. 5

The brisk wind colored their cheeks pink in the fading daylight of the Danish winter. The air around them smelled of frost, candy and various spices coming from the food stands around them.  **  
**

The sun had set a few minutes ago, painting the sky in various shades of blue and a few stars were already blinking above them as they walked down a path of gravel.

Magnus’ arm was hooked through Alec’s and his hand held Alec’s in his pocket. They walked close, flushed against each others’ sides as if they were one person walking, and navigated in and out of the clusters of people who walked towards them.

Alec was in the midst of telling Magnus about a recent Clave meeting when Magnus gave Alec’s hand a squeeze and tugged at his arm.

Leading him towards a stand that sold mulled wine, the sight put a smile on Magnus’ face. The spicy smell, and the warmth the memories that smell brought out, was a welcomed feeling in the cold evening air.

“What’s this?” Alec eyed the drink suspiciously as he brought it to his nose to smell it properly. Having let go of Magnus’ hand, he held the cardboard cup with both his hands to warm them.

“Mulled wine, or glögg as the Danes would prefer. Sort of a hot red wine but with added spices. Sometimes even schnapps or rum is added. They asked but I said no, because it’s technically still morning for us.” Magnus waved his free hand around in his usual manner.

“When has that ever stopped you?” Alec asked smugly and received a kind jab to the side and a smirk from Magnus in return.

Magnus had whisked Alec away already before their day had properly begun, begging him to follow him through the portal. Stepping out onto yet another sidewalk of yet another unknown city, Alec had felt anxious and slightly off balance until Magnus grabbed his arm and led him through the gate into a park.

The park was covered in fake snow, ornamental decorations in red, gold and silver and Christmas trees decorated with fairy lights. Here and there small stands were put up and sold things from home knitted scarves to exclusive ornaments, and glazed apples and churros to hot cocoa and coffee.

“Where are we?” Alec had asked after a while as they had stepped out of an passageway with stands of popcorn and lollipops. Magnus’ eyes had glazed over for a bit and Alec followed his gaze to a sitting figure in a suitcase high above the ground - as if it was flying.

“Copenhagen, Denmark,” Magnus had said after blinking a little, returning his focus to Alec. “I used to work for the Copenhagen Institute back in the days, and I fell in love with their some of their traditions… amongst other things.” The last bit was mumbled and Alec hadn’t pushed for clarification.

And now they were here, sipping warm mulled wine underneath a tree decorated with red glowing hearts hanging from it’s branches, the glow casting shadows on their faces.

Alec felt his cheeks and fingertips grow warm from the heat, and his eyelids go droopy from the wine. Looking at Magnus in the warm red light, he felt his body sigh and lean into Magnus’ as they continued their walk.

They followed a low lit path around a lake, a while they didn’t talk much, they enjoyed the other’s company and the lights hanging in the trees coloring the cold evening golden.

When Alec stumbled over his own feet, too busy looking at the way the lights made Magnus glow with warmth, Magnus stopped and steadied him with a firm grip on his arm.

“Have you considered changing your name to Lightweight, Mr. Lightwood?” he chuckled and leaned up against a railing, pulling Alec closer by his scarf.

Looking at Magnus like this - radiant under the golden lights, cheeks faintly pink from the cold and the wine, a strand of hair sticking out from underneath his hat, warm brown eyes rimmed with black, Alec felt more at peace than he ever had.

Reaching his hand up to touch the side of Magnus’ mouth, he stepped closer until they shared warm, shallow breaths and nudged Magnus’ cold nose with his own.

“No, nothing like that. Doesn’t sound right,” Alec mumbled, lips brushing against Magnus’, feeling confident in the surroundings. “I like the sound of… of…”

“Of Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus said and felt his mouth go dry as he asked that, remembering Alec’s sleep drunken words from the night before and the way his heart had done a somersault in his chest at the sound of those words.

Alec huffed out a breathy laugh and leaned his forehead against Magnus’ and nodded ever so slightly. Closing the gap between them, he kissed him hard and lingering, liking the way Magnus’ lips tasted of the mulled wine.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that much better,” he managed to breathe out, his beating heart making him jittery and warm to the bones.

Pulling Magnus closer by the lapels of his jacket, he kissed him fiercely, tasting mulled wine, golden lights and promises of forever on lips of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
